battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter the Exit
, and the other previous male eliminated contestants.|cake = Strawberry Cake by Pin|previous = This Episode Is About Basketball|next = BFB 11|Currentyoutube = DGIZyD5-5gE}} Enter the Exit is the 10th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 41st episode of the overall BFDI Series. It was released on April 28, 2018, 6:21 AM Pacific. Plot Cold Open Cloudy is sad. X asks why. Cloudy states that he misses Balloony, and if he was alive, then their team would've won the last episode. X interrupts, and says that he doesn't know how to recover people. X says that it's time for Cake At Stake, and everything is planned. He then trips over, and then whispers to Cloudy that he's safe. Cake At Stake X quickly informs beep the votes, cloudy, nickel, woody, and ballony are safe. Stinger Taco walks up to Bell, and tries to have a conversation with her. Bell thinks it is a trick and ignores her. Taco then says that she is trying to have a normal conversation with her, but Bell says she isn’t sorry, with Taco replying that she’d think she would know that by now. Bell then tells Taco she set a reputation for herself, but before Taco could argue, Bell says she doesn’t trust her anymore while Lollipop watches them. Goofs * In the "Battle for Nothing" intro, Barf Bag is significantly larger than she actually is, being taller than the likes of Spongy and Basketball. * While the contestants are going crazy over the disappearence of Four, Cake’s face is on the wrong side of his body. Continuity references * Yellow Face's belief that they were battling for nothing, along with the modified "Battle for Nothing" intro, is a reference to Yellow Face's same line back in Zeeky Boogy Doog. * Pin still had her Win Tokens from seasons prior. *Clock saying “watchers are wannabes” is a reference to BFDI 17 when he said “Watches are wannabes” *Eraser saying “heres the footage” is a reference to Match in BFB 8 Trivia * This is Maroue Reus' first animation credit. ** In addition, she also did CG work. *This episode confirms that eliminated contestants never die when they get sucked up by Four. **This also confirms that no one died in BFB 4. *The Battle For Nothing BFB Intro didn't include dead contestants, eliminated contestants, and a host. **However they include permanent changes such as Tree and Bottle *This is the fifth time in a row a male contestant is eliminated since all of the remaining members in are male, (Leafy and Roboty were eliminated in earlier episodes). **This beats the streak of having 4 female contestants getting eliminated in a row. **It is also the second time in a row all the votes are over 1,000. ***This means this is the first time Cloudy will receive over 1,000 votes. ***This will be the third time such has happened overall. *David is the second contestant to receive over 10,000 elimination votes. **Consequently, this means there will only be 5 slices at Cake at Stake, which will be the first in BFB, the only other time was in BFDI, which happened in Don't Pierce My Flesh. *This is the first double-digit episode since Return of the Hang Glider. *David is the third original (though late contender) character to leave the show, with Pencil and Leafy being the first two. **This will also be the first time that an original contestant is eliminated since BFB 3 **He is the first original male to be eliminated. *This is the first time a team with six total members will be up for elimination. *When David is eliminated, Beep will have nearly half of their contestants eliminated. *This is the second time the top voted contestant has a 5-digit number of votes. *This is also the second time Cloudy has had the least amount of votes on team BEEP, or in any elimination. *This is the first time Eternal Algebra Class has been shown in a episode. Category:Episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Non-elimination episodes